


Rapunzel and Eugene and the Blustery Day!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene have to solve a problem on a windy day!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 3





	Rapunzel and Eugene and the Blustery Day!

Rapunzel was having a bad day. It was really windy and she forgot to tie her hair up, so it was blowing in her face.

"I can't see!" she said. She was lucky that Max could still see because her hair wasn't blocking him. (She was riding Max to the castle.)

Suddenly her hair started going in her mouth and she couldn't stop it because the wind was too strong! She couldn't breathe!

"Help!" she tried to say but her mouth was too full of hair and nobody could hear her. She started to get lightheaded.

Then Eugene came from the top of a building and jumped down onto Max in front of Rapunzel and pulled the hair out of her mouth.

"Thanks for saving me, Eugene!" Rapunzel said. But then her hair flew into Eugene's mouth from the wind!

"Oh, no! I can't breathe now!" Eugene tried to say but he couldn't because of the wind.

Rapunzel pulled her hair out of his mouth even though it was really hard because the wind was too strong and then they had to figure out what to do. They couldn't let the hair get in their mouths!

"I've got it!" Rapunzel and Eugene said together. And then they kissed for a really long time because if they were kissing then they would be blocking each other's mouths and no hair could get in!

It was the perfect solution and they were really happy.

The End


End file.
